Needles and suture are used throughout the healthcare industry for indications such as wound and incision closure, securing catheters, and affixing implantable meshes, annuloplasty rings, and other medical apparatus. These sutures are used on the surface of the patient's skin as well as through laparoscopic, endoscopic, and surgical procedures. Because needles represent injury and illness risks to the user, there is a need to make needle usage safer without sacrificing ease of use, performance, and cost. A medical device that can be used to safely suture the tissue of a patient will be valuable to physicians, surgeons, nurses, physician assistants, military personnel, and other clinical and non-clinical users of suture.